In Bed
by Mellow Lellow
Summary: "No, no, no. See, when you read a fortune, you have to end it with 'In Bed'. See? Doesn't that make it so much more interesting?" Sakura stared at the slip of paper, mouth agape,"…oh my god." Various One-Shots.
1. Chapter 1

…**In Bed**

Mellow Lellow

Disclaimer: I do in fact own Naruto, and that's why I'm a starving artist here writing this side story for your enjoyment… (insert appropriate eye roll) We all can dream.

The fortunes in these stories are all real fortunes I myself, have in fact gotten.

Enjoy

"_No, no, no. See, when you read a fortune, you have to end it with 'In Bed'. See? Doesn't that make it so much more interesting?" Sakura stared at the slip of paper, mouth agape,"…oh my god."_

_

* * *

_

"_**Don't put off till tomorrow what can be enjoyed today" …In Bed.**_

"Ne, Sakura-Chaaaan! You work too much! You never hang out with us anymore!" Naruto whined loudly into my ear, as Team 7 sat eating lunch at Ichiraku's.

I winced at the sheer volume the blonde was able to generate; it really wasn't helping my headache. Unfortunately his words hit a little too close to home for comfort. It was undeniable that I had put in more than my fair share of shifts at the hospital recently.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"You're starting to act just like the teme's brother, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto wailed. I frowned at him.

"Hn." Was the response I got from Sasuke sitting to my right. I rolled my eyes.

"I know, I know! Ino's been trying to get me to take a vacation too! But, guys, the hospital needs me, there just aren't enough people! And it's not like I can just tell death; 'Oh, I'm sorry, I need a vacation right now, mind coming back in a week?'" I snapped out irritably. Faking a small glare.

Sasuke snorted, "Have you tried?"

I stared at him balefully, and then threw my chopsticks directly at his head. He caught them easily, but I didn't stay long enough to see, I was already stomping my way out of the small shop and down the street. I could still hear Naruto's roaring laughter as I made my retreat.

It may be true that I was dead tired from all the hours at the hospital and the ANBU missions squeezed in between, but there was no way in hell I'd show any weaknesses now. Not after all I went through to get here. I didn't need to be babied, protected, or looked after any longer. I would make my own decisions, even if it meant killing myself over it. I stopped dead in my tracks and shook my head. Sometimes I can't help hating my pure stubbornness.

Well, Maybe I'll relax a bit tomorrow.

* * *

Before I knew it, a week had passed since my lunch with Naruto and Sasuke. I was currently on the last thirty minutes of pulling an unexpected double shift.

I was walking down the hall, rifling through the files in my arm, sorting those of higher importance to hand off to Shizune when she came in to take over.

I continued to flip through the papers, placing them onto the nurse's station. I felt a vein in my temple throb. My patience was running thin.

"It's not polite to stare, _Uchiha-San."_ I stated coolly, frowning at the man scrutinizing me.

"Hn."

I gave a frustrated huff and rolled my eyes. I hoped to Kami he wasn't here to inform me of another mission. I cringed. Being on Uchiha Itachi's ANBU team certainly was a prestigious position, but their Captain tended to be, ah, shall we say, a bit of a workaholic.

Naruto's earlier words rang unpleasantly in my head.

Well if he wasn't going to say anything, then I was going to carry on with what I was doing. I was still at work, after all. So I continued to work and the Uchiha continued to watch me.

"My foolish brother has, ah, enlightened me, on some particularly interesting information." Itachi finally stated, crossing his arms as he casually leaned against the opposite wall.

I briefly glanced at him, quirking my eyebrow in vague interest.

"Oh?"

"Hn."

I stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

He stared back.

I sighed exasperated. "Well?"

He quirked an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes and huffed at him. Leveling my gaze with his, and crossing my arms.

"You _said_, that Sasuke told you something interesting. Are you planning on telling me what he said? Or are you planning on being an ass and just leaving it at that?" I shot out irritably. I had been working too long today, I needed sleep, and I did _not_ need an annoying Uchiha telling me cryptic messages. But as soon as the words left my mouth I realized my mistake.

I had just called Uchiha Itachi an Ass_. _

_Shit._

I slapped my hand over my mouth. I could feel the blood drain from my face, and my eyes go wide in horror. There were just some things you didn't do. And insulting Itachi was way on that list. Right next to kicking puppies.

His expression was unreadable as he pushed off against the wall and began striding towards me. I backed away as far as I could. Which, at the moment, wasn't far enough and I backed right into the wall.

"Ah..Uchi…ha-Sa…n…?" I managed to squeak, my voice wavering as he drew nearer; his face completely unreadable. Damn those Uchiha's and their stoic composure.

He finally stopped, directly in front of me, arms still crossed. I don't think I had ever stood so close to the Uchiha unless it was for healing purposes.

I drew in a steadying breathe "Ah, pardon me Uchiha-San for my rudeness." I quickly tried to amend, staring up into his unreadable onyx eyes.

He quircked an eyebrow.

"Hn, It would seem, that Tsunade-Sama has taken you off of active duty for the next seven days." Itachi finally said slowly with a small smirk on his face.

I gaped at him. "Shishou has said nothing of the sort to me!" I said in confusion.

"Shizune-San is to give you the scroll, and inform you of your leave, supposedly when she takes over your shift." He stated impassively.

I frowned, my mind whirring, trying to fit the pieces together. Something didn't feel right here.

"Then how did you, and, more importantly, Sasuke know this?" I growled accusingly.

Itachi sighed "Sasuke informed me of such when he handed over my own scroll of forced leave."

"..Oh."

"Hn."

We both stood there, studying each other for what felt like ages when Itachi finally broke the silence. A curious look on his face, and an emotion in his eyes I had yet to see.

"It seems, _Sa-ku-ra,_ that we both have a considerable amount of time on our hands," The silky tone in his voice as he said my name sent shivers down my spine.

"...Would you care to accompany me to the Onsen?" He said with a slight smirk

Both of my eyebrows shot up in surprise, but I quickly recovered, schooling my features.

_Time indeed._

It didn't take me long to think up my response.

"I would love to, _I-ta-chi_." I said with a mischievous smirk of my own.

Maybe a break off with Uchiha Itachi wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

_A/N: Ahh I know I know, it's not an update on my other stories, ah well. What's a girl to do with rampant plot bunnies running through my head?_

_Anyhoo, I love love **love** this new idea of mine. hurrah! Aren't I humble? (,,,^.^,,,)_

_As always, comments and reviews are much appreciated, as they make me want to update more!_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Focus on the color purple this week to bring you luck" …in bed**_

Ino had never really thought of her self as being very possessive before. Much less of her _style._

But this; _this_ was getting a bit ridiculous.

At first, when she saw Sakura shopping in the market wearing a shockingly all purple outfit she found it rather peculiar, but thought nothing of it. The day after that, when Ino saw a similar sight, she began wondering if Sakura was finally taking on Ino's advice. She couldn't help feeling a bit flattered that her formal rival wanted to emulate her fashion.

Now four days later, found Sakura in another equally violet ensemble, _yet again. _And Ino was just down right _irritated_.

_What The Hell._

Really, she wasn't that possessive. But _honestly._ Sakura was ripping _her_ style. Purple was _her _thing.

The next time she saw the pinkette walking down the street, Ino squared her shoulders and marched right up to her, determined to get down to the bottom of this.

"Okay Forehead, _what_ is going on?" The blonde demanded, glaring down the med-nin in front of her.

Sakura's browns puckered in confusion. "W-what?"

"Oh, _Come. On! _You _know_ what I'm talking about."

Sakura still looked confused. "I do?"

"Yes, you do."

"Uhm, okay?"

"Hmph"

"…"

"_So?"_

"Uh, S-so what?"

"…"

"…"

"You honestly don't know?"

"Obviously not, Ino. You just sound insane" Sakura huffed, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Okay _Fine._ What's up with all the purple, forehead? _Huh?"_

Ino took notice of Sakura's startled expression and rapidly reddening cheeks. She quirked an eyebrow at the strange behavior.

Sakura gave a small cough, and began looking around nervously. "Uhm. Uh, w-well…"

"Spit it out already."

Sakura gave a defeated sigh, and looked at her blonde friend. "I, uh, I may have read somewhere that purple helps…uhm, _the color purple helps stimulate sexual attraction_." She finished in a rush.

If Ino hadn't been paying close attention she would have missed what her friend had said. But being the gossip queen she was, nothing got past her and a wide smirk spread across her face.

Well, if that's all it was. Little Sakura wanted to get some action then did she?

"Well then…" Ino drawled. "Why didn't you say so sooner?"

Sakura was still looking down at her feet, fidgeting nervously under Ino's scrutiny, blushing madly.

"You know, forehead, I think I can help you there"

The pinkettes head snapped up to meet her gaze with questioning eyes

Ino's smirk grew and she threw an arm around the kunoichi's shoulders.

"Oh yes. I know just the thing." She said, as she began leading her down the road to the nearest bar.

Sakura gave a yelp of surprise, but stumbled alongside Ino anyway.

"I'm going to make sure you get laid tonight, forehead! Don't you worry." She chirped in a sing song voice, still dragging poor Sakura beside her.

…_And make sure she stops wearing all of MY purple._

Oh this _will_ be fun.

* * *

A/N: Omg I'm ALIVE! Lol yes I am. So this came to me all of a sudden while I was at the chinese restaurant where I got the fortune from. AND I figured you all deserved some kind of an update. So here it is. :D And yes, I promise to work on my other stuff too...don't kill me. ^.^

~Mellow


	3. Chapter 3

"_**You will be happily surprised by a long time friend" …In Bed.**_

She wasn't exactly sure when it happened. When all of a sudden, he was the only one she could think about. The only one that made her happy. And the only one she could imagine herself with for the rest of her life. She didn't realize when she started loving him completely, but the realization nearly knocked her off her feet.

* * *

After Sasuke had left the village nine years ago, Sakura had begun to get over her heartbreak and moved on. She had dated other guys. Fallen in love, and fallen out of love just as quickly. But in all of it, nothing ever really lasted.

Her only constant had always been Naruto. No matter what, he was always there. When she found someone new, he would always be there to listen to her gush and fantasize romantically. Swooning over her new love, claiming that 'he would be her prince charming'. And when it all came to an end, dreams crumbling down around her, he was there to pick up the pieces. He was there to hold her while she cried, and silently comfort her in her pain. And when she was mended and had patched up the holes, he was there to encourage her once again as she found someone else. But through it all, he was always there.

He was her constant ray of sunshine. No matter what she did or said, he remained loyal and continued to love her, for her. Even though his claims of love and devotion were no longer boasted out loud, as when they were young, his constant vigilance of her spoke volumes.

So the night when they went to the bar for a party, drinking far more than they should, things went a little too far. Desires were not so easily ignored. Sakura woke up the next morning in Naruto's apartment, in his bed, to be exact.

That was when she truly realized that there wasn't a single place on earth that she would rather be at that moment. Even though the turn of events wasn't exactly the traditional route of relationships. She hoped he would believe her that she wanted more than this. Hoped he wouldn't think this was all a mistake and that it was just the alcohol at work.

Because the man who had been with her through everything. The man who had seen her at her worst. The man who was her oldest and best friend in the world, was the man she was completely, head over heels in love with.

* * *

A/N: Wow, it certainly has been a while, hasn't it? Well, here's another update. Hopefully my creative mood will last while I try to finish more updates, lol. I'm sorely behind, and I fail at life. Oh well.

Have a fabulous day.

P.S. Oh yeah, I'm hoping that this chapter makes sense. It made sense in my head, but seemed to get a bit jumbled while I wrote. So here's to hoping it makes some sense ;P


	4. Chapter 4

…**In Bed**

**Chapter Four**

"_**Faith is Law…" In Bed**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: This chapter has more adult themes, and should not be read if you are not comfortable reading about suggestive S&M or that sort. (Its not explicit, for those perverts out there. ^^ sorry)**_

_This is slightly inspired by that damn 'Fifty Shades of Grey' which I cannot believe I actually read. Lol, And also inspired by a very wonderful adult comic 'Shiniez' on DeviantArt._

_Enjoy_

* * *

Their relationship wasn't about love.

Their relationship wasn't about friendship.

It wasn't even about companionship.

At least not at first.

It all started out as pure carnal lust.

They each had an itch that no 'normal' person could scratch; an unusual sexual palette that couldn't be found in most 'normal' relationships. Their preferences left them alienated and alone. Cut off, and wary to begin something, that they knew would eventually end in disaster.

But when Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi were introduced through mutual friends, they both finally found that one person who could sate their unquenchable thirst. It started simple, only being a body of convenience to vent their sexual frustrations; but it soon escalated much farther than either had ever been with any other person in their lives.

They found that they were free to try new things, to push the boundaries that had been set up in their lives and past relationships. It went farther than simply handcuffs and whips. Oh no. They created complex knotting and intense riggings, chains and leather, bars and gags. They were allowed to explore the complete boundaries of human sexuality. Reach, and exploit every pleasurable spot on the body.

They finally found freedom in each other.

But they also found that trust and faith in each other was an integral part of the game. Because trusting the other person in such a compromising situation was the only way to survive. It was a key law to the lifestyle. And they found as time passed, that that trust grew deeper than even the bonds between their own respective family members. They were able to be their true selves around each other. Unafraid to voice their deepest fears and secrets, wants and needs.

I suppose it could have been said as inevitable. But that trust spawned a love more intense and fierce than either had ever experienced before. They knew that with each other, there was no turning back. That there would be no other person in the world who could satisfy each of them, like the other was able to. It was obvious, that she was his, and he was hers. Completely and forever.

It wasn't long before they decided to 'tie the knot'. And for the occasion, Itachi thought it quite appropriate for Sakura to wear a few 'knots' of her own under her dress, along with a little reminder between her legs, as she walked down the aisle. Their own, dirty little secret.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I told you it wasn't very explicit. I'm still unsure on how to go about writing a lemon. I'll work on it. But for now, enjoy some limes.

And totally no dialogue. I suck. I need to get back to writing first person again. Lol.

Mkay well tell me what you all think.

Much Love.


	5. Chapter 5

…_**In Bed**_

**Chapter 5**

_**Enjoy My Lovelies**_

"**When in doubt, consult your pillow."**_** …In Bed**_

* * *

I think my life has gone all to hell in a hand basket.

Honestly, I can't even imagine things getting any worse than this.

I have two papers due by the end of next week, and I've barely even _started_ them.

I found out that my boyfriend cheated on me, thus leading to my very public, loud, and furious breakup with him.

I still have a Biology and Calculus final to take and study for, and I feel certain that I failed my French exam.

And now, _now, _to put the cherry on top, I've come down with a horribly nasty cold.

Why the hell is this happening to me?

My head feels like it's stuffed with cotton, and my nose is running like it's an open faucet. My beautiful pink hair that I love so much is limp and knotted from neglect, and my usually vibrant green eyes are glazed over and red-rimmed from sickness. I look like hell.

I snuck a peek at my digital clock; the glaring green numbers reminding me of every wasted minute that passed me by. I groaned, switching glances from my giant pile of homework on my desk, to the comforting confines of my bed. I gave a dejected sigh.

With a wad of Kleenex stuffed into each pocket, and my backpack slung over my shoulder, I trudged across campus to the library. It was 8 o'clock, so campus was deserted and quiet. I liked walking the grounds at times like this. It was comforting and peaceful.

It was at times like this that I was grateful our library stayed open 24/7. It also had its very own coffee shop, which I thought was ingenious. I grabbed a large steaming cup of coffee and headed to find myself a spot.

There were more people studying than was usual for this time of night, but it was the week before Finals, so I couldn't really blame them. I found a small table tucked into the back corner, and clutching my coffee like a lifeline, I settled down for the long night.

Hours flew by as I crammed as much last-minute information into my foggy and sluggish brain. I glanced at the clock on my computer screen, shocked to find that it was already 2 a.m, . I yawned, stretching my tired limbs. Every part of my body felt like it weighed 100 pounds. I wonder if they would mind if I made a fort of books and just slept here for the night? Right, I need to leave before I think up any more stupid ideas.

I groaned while standing. Tomorrow was Sunday, thank god, so I still had some time to do more studying and finish my papers. I'm glad I took the time to do this though, because now I felt a little bit less freaked out. Although, physically I still felt like utter shit.

Yeah, I think it's time to go back, take some medicine, cocoon myself in blankets and sleep in until noon. Maybe I could kick this stupid cold by the time my final on Tuesday rolled around. Sure, I'll keep my fingers crossed on that one.

I gathered my computer and books, haphazardly shoving things into my backpack, past the point of caring.

I walked back to my dorm in a sickly daze, startling myself when I found I had already made it back without paying the least bit of notice to my surroundings. Smooth Sakura, Don't pay attention and get yourself mugged, raped, and killed. I gave a snort of morbid amusement, and immediately regretted it, as the floodgates in my nose opened up once again.

Damn.

I trudged up the stairs to my suite, unlocked the door and fell inside. There weren't any noises coming from my roommates' rooms, so I could only assume they were asleep by now. I scurried to my room without preamble and quietly closed the door behind me. My eyes drooped close as I slumped against the door in relief at finally being home. When I opened my eyes, I was confronted with the largest basket I've ever seen, sitting on top of my mattress. My brain, being too foggy to process very quickly, could only manage a groggy, _Huh, that's weird._

I walked over, and peered inside. The basket had a random assortment of items with seemingly no rhyme or reason, until I began noticing that they were all small things that I loved: a bar of chocolate, a book I've been wanting to read, some of my favorite candy, and my favorite movie. It also contained cough syrup, cold medicine, a cold patch, a box of Kleenex, and probably the most random item: a pillow.

I finally found a note tied onto the handle that read:

_Sakura-chan,_

_Sorry you're sick, that really, really sucks. So we got you some things that we thought might cheer you up, because I refuse to be on the receiving end of your crappy temper. Anyway, Take the medicine, eat the chocolate, watch the movie, and the Teme and I snuck into a Holiday Inn and got you one of those random pillows you love so freakin' much, so you can get some good sleep. So get better soon, 'kay?_

_Love,_

_Naruto (and the Teme too, but he's too cool to actually admit it)_

I cracked a smile. Those two were always looking out for me.

So I did exactly what he told me to do, put on some pajamas, grabbed my new pillow, and dove into bed.

I slept better than I ever had since starting college.

* * *

A/N: Sooo, I had this idea, and tried to make it fit with the fortune, buuut, I kinda failed. But other than that, I'm pretty satisfied with this one. Lol.

So, Please Review and tell me what you think.

OH! Do you guys have a favorite fortune that you've kept or remember? Why so?


	6. Chapter 6

"_**You are an artistic person – let your colors show." …In Bed**_

_**...**_

_**Enjoy, my Lovelies**_

_**...**_

_**Mellow Lellow**_

* * *

I wrinkled my nose as I walked into the studio loft. The whole room smelled of chalk, paint and must.

Surveying the small space, I picked a path through the clutter to what I was really here for. The paintings.

I was the curator of a very prevalent art gallery in downtown Konoha and a large part of my job was finding talented, up-and-coming artists for the posh gallery.

"Uhm, excuse me? Uchiha-san? Are you here?" I called out into the loft, looking about the cluttered space, shooting greedy glances at the pieces lining the walls.

_Those would look fantastic in my gallery and they'd fetch a very pretty penny, too._

I walked further, turning a corner and reaching a space completely devoid of clutter. In the center of the space sat an easel and behind that easel is where I found _him._

I bit my lip in indecision. The one thing I had learned from working with artists was that you never, I repeat, _never_ disturbed an artist while they were creating.

So, I crept around the easel as quietly as I could, as not to disturb Uchiha-San, and peered at what he was painting.

I couldn't contain the gasp that slipped from my lips. It was just so _beautiful. _

The artist's hand stilled and he tilted his head slightly, shooting a glance in my direction. He gave a curt nod of acknowledgment before continuing with his work.

_The artist was nearly as beautiful as his art!_

After brushing on the finishing touches, he placed his paintbrushes in a jar of tinted water and turned to face me. There was something about his presence that took me completely off guard with his poise, intelligence and talent. For once, I found myself jittery in front of a potential talent.

"Ah, U-Uchiha-San, I-I hope you don't mind me barging in like this. I'm Haruno Sakura from Leaf Galleries."

"Aa." He replied with a tilt of his head.

_Okaayy._ "We would actually like to feature a few of your paintings in our gallery. It would be great publicity for you and your work." I said, trying to sound professional and keeping my voice from wavering.

_Why. Whyyy is he just staring at meee! Arhg!_

"Err…"

"Model for me."

"Uh…Excuse me?" I blinked in bafflement.

"You have striking features and they are bringing inspiration to me. Sit over there." He said; pointing to a pulled-out futon positioned under a large window.

_I need to salvage this situation, fast!_

"Er, Uchiha-san, I didn't come here to model. I just want to display your paintings in my gallery." I said, distress tinting my words.

He smirked. _He freaking smirked! _"I am well aware of this Haruno-san. You will get the paintings only if you model for me, so for now, would you please sit?" He finished with a huff of quiet laughter.

So I sat.

_Well, what else was I supposed to do? At least I got the paintings. Hells to the yes!_

"Uhm, do I need to sit in a specific…pose?" I asked, nervously shifting on the bed.

"Sit at the edge, cross your legs and lean back on your elbows."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"O-Okay."

An hour passed with him quietly painting and me observing everything: his paintings, his studio, and of course, him. He's one of those enigmatic characters that draws your interest. He was as fascinating as his artwork.

The clinking of paintbrushes being deposited into the jar of water brought my attention back to him.

"Done already?" I asked incredulously as I watched him wipe his paint-covered hands on a dirty rag.

He quirked a wry smile, "Disappointed?"

I flushed. "N-No! Just surprised that you're done so quickly!"

"Here, come look." He said, scooting his stool back and waving me over.

I scrambled up as gracefully as possible in heels and with numb, stiff legs.

Moving my way around the easel I saw my first glimpse of his work and I let out a shocked gasp.

"Oh wow." I breathed. _Amazing. _

"You approve?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Approve? I think it is positively brilliant and fantastic! I feel flattered Uchiha-san!" I gushed, blushing slightly.

"I've been searching for years and never have I felt so much inspiration to draw someone before." The artist said, his eyes showing how serious he was being.

My eyes widened. "What do you mean, Uchiha-san?"

"I would like to continue painting you, Sakura."

A shiver went up my spine at his use of my first name.

"I would like you to consider becoming my muse."

I glanced back at the painting he had just finished.

_If this is what comes from it, then hell yes! Aaand it doesn't hurt to spend some time with a hot and talented artist._

Sobering for a moment I asked shrewdly, "Can I put the finished product in my gallery?"

He chuckled, "Of course."

I grinned wide, "Then I'm all yours."

He softly smiled with me.

* * *

A/N: I went back and forth debating with myself whether to add more to the story or to stop it here. Obviously, this option won out.

But in case you're dying to know: They get married and live happily ever after, blah blah blah. lol. (See why I didn't add that in?)

Anyway! Hope you all enjoyed reading! and don't forget to leave me some comments or feedback! I love hearing from you all!

Much Love


End file.
